Draco vs Voldy
by hatshe
Summary: Esto no es más que una divagación de una psicópata como yo xD!. Quedó extraño , pero genial . Si eres homofóbico no entres o.o!


Draco Vs Voldy.

No más Pociones por favor - pidió Ronald Weasley, tirándose en el medio del salón de pociones. Severus Snape lo miró encantado, y casi que se echa a volar de la emoción. El verlo arrodillado le hacía alusionar sobre su futura declaración..

Basta! Deshonra! - Gritó Hermione Granger, y Dean Thomas estaba sin habla.

Potter... aquí qué ocurre? - preguntó Draco, al ver a Ron tirado en la mitad de la clase, arrodillado, con lágrimas en las mejillas y una luz que lo hacía parecer celestial y a una Hermione granger golpeando su cabeza contra el asiento.

No lo sé xD - respondió Harry, caminando hacia Draco - qué ocurre.

El director te ha llamado - dijo él, con un brillo pícaro en los ojos. Harry cerró la puerta, y de inmediato sintió un incárcero en su cuerpo. Cuerdas lo ataban sin pudor alguno, y Draco Malfoy lo trasladó hasta un bosque oscuro.

Qué diablos te pasa! - gritó él, moviéndose. No no no... todo era un sueño... porqué Ginny vuela a su alrededor o.O?

Amorcito! - gritó Draco, con un toque de señorita envidiable a cualquiera. Lord Voldemort, con una capa rosa, salió, y sonrió de oreja a oreja

Lo trajiste mi draquito hermoso! - los ojos del lord se pusieron gigantes y acuosos de la emoción - no puedo creerlo . se ve tan atractivo con esas cuerdas

MI MADRE! TT - Harry lloraba TT

No llores cariño... te hemos traído aquí para que te diviertas un rato - ronroneó Draco - mira, para que no te sientas mal, te daré un poco de cariño, pero solo un poco eh? estoy enamorado O - Draco puso su mano en la pierna de Harry, y un escalofrío recorrió al chico de pies a cabeza...

Draquis! no no no! niño malo! Harry es mío! lo trajiste aquí para que el Lord lo consintiera, no tu! . - Lord Voldemort ardía de celos! o.o

Basta! no me torturen así! - pidió Harry, llorando a lágrima viva

Pero amor... si solo queremos hacerte feliz! qué necesitas?

Flores! - Draco Malfoy sacó una margarita roja de su túnica y se la puso en la oreja derecha - lo ves? te ves tan tierno! nn no puedo con la tentación

Aléjate de él! - gritó agudamente voldemort, rasguñándole el brazo - no me obligues a herirte amor!

Aléjate! yo lo traje! - discutió él . ''' - no es justo! yo lo quiero! TT - haló a Harry por la camisa, arrancando un pedazo

Un grito agudísimo por parte de los dos

Qué bella y tersa tienes la piel -

Qué brillante y delgada!

Qué visión tan angelical...

No lo resisto... BÉSAME! - Pidió voldy, lanzándosele encima, haciendo volar a dos hojas

NO! ALÉJENLOS DE MI! RON!

NO MENCIONES A LA MARMOTA! - Una vena estalló en el cuello de Draco - No lo soporto! . porqué lo quieres más a él que a nosotros o.o

No podré... aguantarlo... lo sé... Draco! quítale las cuerdas! no aguanto! no aguanto! - gritaba frenéticamente Voldy, dando saltitos - es demasiado bello, perfecto, iluminado, inmaculado!

Draco Malfoy se acerca a lo más bello que hay en este planeta... draco malfoy no poder soportar la lejanía... draco malfoy vibra de emoción... draco malfoy arrancar pantalón!

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Harry... estás bien? - preguntó Hermione Granger, en en asiento de San Mungo. Allí, el trío esperaba para ver, con sus propios ojos, que Lord Voldemort había caído en la cordura

Si... em... qué pasó? - Esa pesadilla no la olvidaría jamás.

Sudas... qué extraño. Te toca pasar..

Pasar, solo, voldemort? - El miedo se reflejó en su cara.

Harry... ESTÁS EXTRAÑO! GRITABAS COMO LOCO! QUÉ TE PASA?

Nada... - Harry Potter se sonrojó de recordar semejante cosa - tengo que pasar solo?

Allá adentro solo está Voldemort, hecho trizas, Estaré aquí, y el señor weasley fue a la cafetería. Nada te pasará.

Está bien :S - Harry Potter entró en la habitación, y solamente estaba, afirmativamente, Lord Voldemort. Con su capa hasta el sueño, sentado en una butaca rotatoria, le daba la espalda

Vienes a mofarte de mí? - preguntó con voz queda

Solo quería comprobar que era cierto... - dijo él - me v...

+ No tienes idea del placer que me da verte aquí . - la butaca rotatoria dió la vuelta, y música de brodway se oyó de fondo - porque hoy seré todo para ti! - la capa cayó al suelo, y Harry Potter supo que jamás e su vida volvería a dormir luego de aquella visión.

o! Mi primer drabble decente! qué emoción. No sé si alguien lo leerá . , pero espero de ser así, si le gusta, o no, me deje sus comentarios, para poder perfeccionar en este nuevo mundo ante mí

Isabel Rada


End file.
